


Copper Feathers and Ruby Eyes

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Griffins, I just needed some more fluff in my life, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: More Griffin AU. Because I can
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Copper Feathers and Ruby Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Also two fics in one day? It's more likely than you might think. (it's not that likely)

“Anakin, meet my padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi.”

Anakin stared up at the griffin, barely managing to contain his awe.

Obi-wan was tall with long, very dark brown wings. His front half was covered in short orange plumage except for his face. Blue eyes were framed in black stripes ending in a short tuft under his beaked jaw. His hind quarters were very canid looking, with fur the same dark brown as his wings.

“Nice to meet you,” Anakin exclaimed cheerfully. Obi-wan extended a taloned foreleg which the blonde eagerly shook.

It was then he noticed the harness around the griffin’s midsection. On either side hung a silver ‘saber hilt clipped on. Two lightsabers. Wizard!

First he had met an angel, a Jedi master, and now a griffin. All on top of being freed.

Today was shaping up to be the best day ever!

* * *

Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure how but something had managed to get itself stuck half on his contact. As much as it drove him crazy the griffin had managed to ignore it until the mission was over and they were back on Coruscant.

Safe within the seclusion of his room, Obi-wan was finally able to carefully remove the darned thing. He scrutinized the bit of plastic, frowning when nothing at first seemed out of place. Odd, he could have sworn-

“I didn’t know you wore contacts, Master.”

Obi-wan jumped at the sudden voice, whipping around to face the speaker. “Anakin!”

The tween flinched, his own eyes widening as he saw what Obi-wan’s eye truly looked like. Inwardly the griffin cringed at his mistake. He wore contacts specifically to not scare people… and that’s exactly what he had just gone and done.

“Did… did you Fall?” The human asked hesitantly. As if he didn’t really want to know the answer.

It certainly looked like it. Obi-wan’s eyes naturally had pale yellow iris and bright scarlet sclera. Just like some Sith Lords he could name. 

The griffin let out a soft sigh. “No, I’m still in the Light,” he replied honestly. “This is just how my species’ eyes naturally look.” Carefully, he peeled off the other contact lense. Might as well take them both off now that his secret is out. 

“O-oh,” Anakin replied. Thankfully he seemed more curious than scared now. “Is it all griffins or just your kind?”

Obi-wan gave a soft huff of amusement. “Just my kind, I believe,” he replied.

“Why are they colored like that? Can you only see red and yellow?”

The griffin chuckled. “I don’t know,” he replied. “And no, I can see other colors too.”

“Wizzard,” Anakin breathed. “Why do you wear contacts, though? You seem to be able to see just fine.”

At that Obi-wan’s light amusement vanished. “It’s because they’re frightening, they look like Sith eyes,” he explained. “And even without them I’m still a big, scary monster to most outside the Order. Burning red eyes don’t exactly help. Apparently blue eyes make me seem slightly less intimidating.”

Silence fell between them.

“You don’t like wearing them do you?” Anakina asked. Obi-wan’s hesitation was all the conformation he needed. “You can leave them off with just me if you want. You know I wouldn’t judge you, Master.”

“I… I didn’t want to scare you, Anakin,” Obi-wan admitted.

“You could never scare me, you’re my brother!” Anakin stated.

And there was so much certainty in the blonde’s voice that Obi-wan’s heart clenched. Before he knew it he had pulled the human into an awkward but heartfelt hug.

“Master?” 

“Thank you, Anakin.”

He could practically feel the other smile into his chest. “Of course Obi-wan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I agonized over what bird + mamal combination to make Obi-wan before I decided “eff it! bearded vulture and dog!”


End file.
